Jacket
by Oceanwind
Summary: "But you're jacket is so warm," Luffy protested. "It's much warmer than mine," he was remembering how warm her jacket was last time she had let him use it. A little sharing goes a long way. LuffyxNami one shot


**Disclaimer: **One Piece doesn't belong to me. I might steal it one day. I want to be a pirate after all ;)

**Jacket**

"Oi, Nami. Let me borrow a jacket," Luffy pleaded as the night sky took over. It was Luffy's turn to watch and it was a little chilly out. He stretched and yawned it would be a long night. This was boring; they needed to reach the next island soon. He was getting restless and feeling the need for adventure.

"See what I mean? It's been cold for three days and you just noticed!" Sanji scolded but was largely ignored by his captain. Luffy just offered a lazy smile and shrugged his shoulders.

"Besides last time you used a jacket of mine you tore it up," Nami intervened before Sanji could further complain.

"But you're jacket is so warm," Luffy protested. "It's much warmer than mine," he was remembering how warm her jacket was last time. Nami had offered him her jacket the first time. Back on that frozen island… Drum Kingdom wasn't it?

"I thought you said mine looked lame," she growled and tuned him out as she barked order's studying the eternal pose.

"It still does," he answered with a shrug. Ignoring Sanji's protests of how fabulous it looked on her. The cook got bored and muttered something about food before stalking off to the kitchen. Luffy grinned wildly. The ship was slowly calming down. Everyone else was getting ready for bed in their own way. Nami and Luffy had watch. Mostly because Nami didn't trust Luffy to sail on his own for a night and Luffy was eager to reach the next island. Finally night settled in and just the two of them remained.

Nami gave him directions while keeping a careful eye on the eternal pose.

"Well if you don't want me to borrow it you could always share," he said after a moment.

"Sharing would be me giving it to you to borrow," she mumbled clutching her jacket closer to her body. She always had to explain things to him but at least he was slowly catching on quicker. She smiled to herself at the thought. He didn't need as many explanations for things lately.

"No I meant sharing," and a devilish smirk appeared on his lips. The one he used when he was having fun at battle. The smirk he used when he was amused at the bad guys antics. She stayed silent for a moment. Luffy was always simple when he implied things. He never actually implied things though. He never had. She tried to mule over what he could be saying when suddenly the rubber man was next to her.

"You know… sharing," he said as he undid a button on her jacket. He pulled her arm out of the sleeve and quickly slipped his in. His other arm wrapped around her waist as if it was the most natural thing in the world, and he tugged the jacket securely around them both.

"Ahhh. So warm," he sighed and rested his head on top of hers.

"What are you doing?" she wanted to shriek but her voice came out strangled. She was so confused. She would have thought Sanji would do something bold like this, not even. Sanji was too much of a gentleman to be so forward. Was her captain sick? She placed her hand over his brow. Normal. She frowned slightly.

"Oh. You don't want to share, Nami?" He frowned slightly but shrugged. He buttoned the jacket just as a cold gust of wind brushed over the ship. It must have just been her reaction, an involuntary one, because suddenly she found herself closer to Luffy's chest and holding the jacket closer to them.

"I … uh… I don't mind," she answered quietly busying herself by studying the steady unmoving eternal pose.

He knew she wouldn't mind. They had often times found themselves in positions like this. Like when she had been sick. She had held on to him, albeit it was because he had to carry her…there was something deeper to it all though. He wouldn't let her die or be hurt around him. It helped calm him that she trusted him. That she gave him permission to climb the mountain. That she gave him that innocent high five to signal that her life was in his hands. And he trusted her. He would always leave his treasure with her. In honesty he would leave it with any of his friends. They trusted each other. She trusted him with her very life. That was what friend's do.

However, friend's don't subconsciously trace circles on their friend's soft exposed skin. He heard Nami gasp next to him and he found himself blushing. This was a moment where he needed to ignore his instincts. Nami would probably punch or kick him and he couldn't have his navigator ignoring him. He needed her smile just to make it through the day. He tried not to groan as Nami twisted and pressed her chest closer to him.

"What are you doing?" she questioned. Her voice was deadly and low in her throat. Luffy found himself trying to swallow as he looked at her. His hands were working on their own accord however as the one inside the jacket kept its pursuit on her side where her shirt and lifted up slightly and the one on the outside of the jacket held her fast to his chest.

"I don't know," he whispered out. He wasn't lost in her eyes but they held him captive. He couldn't move or blink. He was afraid that if he blinked she would yell or curse and scream and wake up the whole ship. He couldn't exactly have that. He finally got his arms back under control and took a deep breath. He smiled at her widely.

"Thanks for the warmth Nami. I think I should be good for the rest of the night."

Using his arm he reached up to the top of the crow's nest and quickly settled into the seat. The night went by painfully slow after that. Every few minutes he would find himself glancing down at her and occasionally she would be looking up as well. _She's just studying the stars_, he told himself. He knew it was something more. His stomach knotted painfully as he remembered something. He owed her money for that last jacket. Did she expect something for sharing this one? He gulped and shook his head, trying to rid himself of the buzzing in his ear.

"Luffy."

He jumped as he heard his name called out causally and something drape across his shoulders.

"It's still cold out," she offered as she wrapped the blanket around him. She didn't look annoyed at his antics, or like she was about to charge him money for the blanket, but he still felt like she was up to something.

"Oh… uh thanks, Nami," he smiled at her genuinely. He couldn't fake smiles like she could. He smiled even wider at the thought.

He knew her. She was the opposite of him. While he was native and trusting, she was wise and more closed off. She trusted him. She trusted him and she proved it constantly. For Nami that spoke more than a thousand words could ever sum up, and he knew that. He knew she would never say thank you not because she couldn't but because she knew that he knew the meaning of everything. He might be simple, but simple things like friendship could never be complicated to him. It was the same with this entire crew. He was finding friends. People he wanted to spend time with. Nami was different though. Nami had scars that needed healing. He felt like he was protecting her at all times, like she was a separate treasure.

"It's surprising to see you lost in thought," she cut in making him jump again. She had been sitting there patiently waiting for him to come out of his thoughts.

"Oh… hahaha. I didn't mean to. Sorry, Nami," he smiled sheepishly before rubbing the back of his head slightly. A strong gust of wind blew then and whipped his hat off; Nami jumped up and caught it with ease. She toyed with the hat in her hands a moment seemingly lost in thought.

"Go man the rutter. We need to turn slightly east," she said after a moment. She didn't hand back his hat but he didn't think much of it as he set off to do as she asked.

"You never told me what happened to your jacket," she said after he returned to his post. She was still high in the crow's tower and he was heading to his favorite spot to watch the ocean. On top of the Going Merry's head.

"Oh. It blew off when I was climbing that cliff," he said as he hopped onto the head and sat down in his favorite position.

"How would it blow off if you were wearing it?"

"I gave it to you," he said simple and shrugged. "I didn't secure it well enough. It's my fault," he let the silence fall in between them. He pulled his blanket closer to his chest, not feeling the biting wind but knowing his body would be less num later if he kept it warm.

"You can go to bed whenever you want Nami, I can handle this," he told her after a moment. He looked up the crow's nest thinking she would be there only she was standing next to the railing beside him. _She has cat like grace_, he noted.

She laughed then loudly.

"Luffy… hahahaha… you don't even know which way north is hahahaha."

"Neither do you without your eternal pose or your log," he growled and snatched her wrist. He pulled her close, meaning to grab the bracelet off her wrist and send her to bed. Only Nami was now in his lap and his blanket shifted slightly. Suddenly she was in the blanket with him.

"You couldn't do it without me," she said stubbornly pushing herself slightly closer to her captain. He tried to swallow. Was this pay back for the jacket thing?

"I know," he said stubbornly trying to turn slightly but there was hardly any room. He wound up just pulling more blanket away from Nami.

"Tell you what. I'll drop a percentage off of what you owe me for the jacket since you lost yours giving it to me," she said smiling sweetly. It was a Nami trap smile, he had to be weary.

"Under what condition?"

She scoffed as if she was hurt that he would say that.

"Luffy, do you really think that I would set conditions to something simple like that?"

"Yes," he answered bluntly not quite catching Nami's drift.

Silence consumed them again. The wind picked up slightly and he felt Nami shiver next to him. Without thinking he pulled her closer to his chest and wrapped the blanket more securely around them. It was an instinct. He had to protect her from everything; she couldn't ever get sick like that again. He rubbed his arms down hers trying to create some friction.

"Just keep me warm tonight and that'll be the condition," she said after a moment. A blush crept up on her face but Luffy thought it must've been the moonlight. Why would his navigator blush? She had no reason to. It was just the lighting, it was dark and faulty. Yet she looked extra captivating tonight.

_**NO NO NO**_, he could not have thoughts like that about her. He had already started acting on impulse earlier and he was lucky she was acting like it never happened. He couldn't do something that might jeopardize their friendship. He needed her. He couldn't risk messing things up with her. That was why he refused to think of her as anything but a friend. He had to ignore these strange feelings and whatever else came to mind that was anything more than friend. He couldn't possibly make it in this world without her.

He felt her hair brush against his cheek as she rested her head on his shoulder. He relaxed slightly. That was a friendly position that couldn't tempt him to act on instincts. Her arm wrapped itself around his waist and he found his doing the same thing. Her other arm rested on her knee as she kept a careful watch on the dial of the eternal pose.

"It's starting to warm up," she said after a moment. She didn't remove the blanket or her jacket. A small bead of sweat started to build on her forehead.

He yawned knocking the blanket off of them.

"Yeah. You should get to bed Nami. I lower the anchor for the rest of the night," he offered. It wouldn't do good to have the captain and the navigator tired the next day. Something was different about the air. Something was going to happen. He smiled widely.

Suddenly Nami's lips were on his. He froze trying to think but that was a pointless gesture. He wasn't going to be able to think. All he could do was respond. His lips moved with hers in perfect harmony. He let himself fall into a bliss. This was perfection. Her lips were soft and smooth. He groaned out as he felt her tongue dance into his mouth. Something in him snapped as he leaned forward to press his lips with more force against her.

They fell back onto the deck. Luffy had turned in the fall so that Nami was on top of him. Her body was pressed close and Luffy's hand had found the spot it was rubbing earlier. Panting he pushed her off gently.

"That was free wasn't it?" he asked. Her eyes were dark and her lips were slightly plumper. He felt something close to male satisfaction seeing her like this.

"Yes. But once you're king of the pirates you owe me half of everything," she said firmly. He laughed and pulled her closer to kiss her again. It was an empty threat, it wasn't even a threat. He smiled and couldn't stop smiling which made it hard to kiss Nami. He laughed as he sat up.

"Nami, the queen owns everything the king has too," he told her. They both blushed and let the silence fall in between them. His bold statement was a promise, something that Nami still hadn't voiced any refusal too. Feeling something in the air he made up his mind.

"Now go to bed. We have an adventure coming," he told her excitedly. He jumped up pulling her with him as he went about lowering the anchor. He would have to make sure he got her to share her jacket more often.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I think they are both more in character than my last one shot. Okay everyone before you yell at me about Luffy knowing how to kiss a girl I was saying he was just following his impluses. He's not as daft as everyone thinks he is. He might be simple... but... He's just awesome. I love his attitude. Okay so I might be in love with Luffy more than Nami is but who wants to read about that story? Hahaha.


End file.
